


校园纯爱故事

by mjbmob



Category: all Roy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjbmob/pseuds/mjbmob





	校园纯爱故事

01

“金秋九月，天高气爽，在这乍暖还寒时候，又迎来了一年一度的开学季，新的学期，我们要迎接新的挑战和新的希望！”  
刚下公车的王源收拾好文具和书包，即使是高中开学第一天，王源依旧趁着坐车的间隙抓紧学习不敢有丝毫懈怠。校园前的路禁止私家车通行，导致主干道被各色锃光瓦亮的豪车堵得水泄不通，饶是这样喇叭按得震天响，校园的广播隔这么远还是能听到。  
走到近处，星爱学园四个烫金大字摆在一块巨幅木质牌匾上，挂在闪耀金属光泽的欧式拱门前，古朴优雅，厚重活泼。  
使王源为之震惊的并非校园独特的艺术设计，而是门前两列排开负责迎接新生的少男少女们。他们无一不青春靓丽，鲜嫩动人。左边的少女们一齐露出八颗牙齿标准笑容，双手置于腰间，落落大方。左肩斜置右胯的礼仪绶带上书字样王源未敢细看，只因那窄窄一条红绸布竟是众位少女身上唯一的布料，饱满的乳房和浑圆的翘臀把绶带勾勒的蜿蜒曲折。再看右边的少男们，同样的洁白牙齿，阳光活力，同样只着绶带，健康的小麦肤色搭配八块腹肌，最令人称奇的当属绶带的中下部，由少男们充血挺立的阳物顶起，如晚霞缭绕高山之巅，何其壮丽！不愧为星爱学园！四周围观的家长看到此情此景不禁由衷赞叹，果然是全国顶级的学府，学生们是如此优秀，孩子能够在这里学习真是放心了。  
王源却还是害羞，目不斜视走进校门，过了一道岗发现开学第一天就有检查仪容的委员端着记录本，名校果然处处严格。但王源从来都是一板一眼的模范生，从来不惧怕各层面的突击检查。  
“等等，站住。”  
王源一愣，侧头不解，他低头检查自己一番，不觉有什么不合规范之处。  
“请问……”  
“新生啊。”检查员撇了王源一眼，很快又看向前。  
“是，我是xx级……”  
“行了行了。”那人摆摆手还是没正眼瞧王源一眼，“这次不记，记住了，在星爱学园，守规矩就是不守规矩。”  
检查员打发走王源，搞得他一头雾水，边走边琢磨最后那句高深莫测的话是什么意思，一个没注意撞到了一对拥吻的学生。慌忙道歉过后，王源这一抬头才发现校园学习氛围之浓厚。但凡树木幽密处，必有男女学生们抱作一团，或站或卧，或衣不蔽体或浑身赤裸，颠鸾倒凤，大汗淋漓，场面香艳十足。王源深为震惊，星爱学园的学子们竟然刻苦到这种地步，还不到七点，垃圾桶附近已经丢了一地的套子。沿着校园熟悉的小路，清晨来到树下做爱，取天地之光辉，吸草木之精华，用汗水和爱液开启新一天的学习，王源暗暗记下，又学到了！  
想到这里，王源也不甘落后，想要赶快进班开始高中生的学习，可是星爱学园，曲径通幽处，教室花木深，王源挠头挠头。好不容易找到校园地图，打眼一瞧，惊到了，各种蓝色小药丸，印度神油，黑玛卡淫羊藿滋阴壮阳的小广告层层叠叠贴出3D立体感。当务之急还是找教室，但不放过任何学习机会的王源还是忍不住撕了一角“性爱大师提高班”的广告揣到兜里。  
最后，王源只得向学长学姐们求救，他在长椅旁站立良久，还是不见学长腰部挺动的频率有丝毫下降，“不好意思打扰一下，请问一年级A班怎么走？”  
“嗯啊……嗯……停一下宝贝……”  
一头波浪长发的学姐推着还在自己身上打桩不停的学长坐起来，长腿一摆，正面朝外，握着学长的性器又坐了下去。她款款摆动腰肢，状似整理已经褪到手肘的校服，动作间两个雪白傲人的大奶都弹了出来。学姐撩动秀发，环着学长脖颈亲吻，一边忘情吻着，一边媚眼如丝向王源瞥来。  
“唉！小同学，新生啊，还是A班的？”  
王源点头，眼睛都不知道往哪里放，他倒不是看不得别人做爱，只是对于这种风情万种的女人既向往又害怕。  
“A班的怎么还这么纯情啊跟个处男似的。”  
王源的脸腾的就红了，小声反驳几句引来对方更放浪的调笑。  
学姐抚上王源的裆部，感到那里微微勃起的热度，白皙的手指搓揉了几下，“陪姐姐玩玩，就给你带路，成不成？”说着脸已经贴了上来，牙齿咬着王源裤裆的拉锁就要来往下拉。  
“你怎么在这啊！昨天不是说好校门口等我吗？你个死鬼床上说的话永远记不住！”一道娇滴滴的嗔怪在王源耳边响起，两团让人咋舌的巨乳紧贴着王源胳膊摇晃。  
“不好意思啊学姐，我朋友他经常这样，我们先去教室，不打扰你们了，拜啦！”女生说完不等人反应直接拽着王源逃走。  
学姐按着男生的手把玩自己的乳房，望着远去的两人，眼睛眯了眯，“孩子们都很有精神嘛。”

“那个，同学，我们认识吗？”王源暗暗使力想把自己嵌进女生双峰之间的胳膊抽回来，未果还被白了一眼。  
“不认识也马上要认识了，我也是A班的，郑子琪。哎，你刚刚要是没有我解围，差点被吃掉好不好，欠我一个人情哦。”  
“其实，做一下也没什么。”  
“没什么？你也太天真了，他们这伙寄宿生可都是清晨野战帮，个个拼了命的做爱，削尖脑袋想挤进A班，你落到他们手里会被榨干的。”  
王源皱眉，星爱学园的学习压力果然很大，“原来A班的人选不是固定的吗？”  
“你没事吧？”郑子琪画的粗重眉毛挤到一起，写满了嫌弃，她与王源拉开距离，扭动腰肢，迈着剪刀步，硕大的臀部一甩一甩，蓦一回首，宛如维密超模，她颇为夸张地拨弄金色卷发，清清嗓子，极为自豪地向王源详细介绍了作为全国重点高中——星爱学园的办学理念和选拔机制，其中最引人称道的便是校级月考，不仅考察了学生们的学习情况并以此决定进入A班的首席人选，还因其全程1080P蓝光录像为全国人民输送了最新鲜最真实，恍如数万辆迈巴赫在校园操场上一同轰鸣的震撼资源。  
郑子琪昂着尖尖的下巴，对于王源紧缩眉头的忧虑模样很是满意，“不过嘛，你也不用太担心，A班的另一特色就是学习小组，学生们自发结队，可以共同提高学习效率，共同进步，而且有固定搭档的小组更容易在考试时营造氛围吸引观众，有了关注度评分就会更高哦。呐！所以说，你想不想和我结成小组啊？”  
说到后面，郑子琪的声音逐渐低了下去，没了那种气势如虹的造作播音腔，王源才听出她本来的嗓音，沙沙甜甜带点娃娃音，和抹了满脸的高光阴影欧美妆格格不入。  
“喂！问你话呢，想还是不想啊。”郑子琪撞了撞王源胳膊，显得很羞涩的样子。  
王源抿了抿下唇，很是为难，“真至于的，一个大男人说话这么费劲！”郑子琪小脸愠怒，挂着红晕，“我是怎么就配不上你了？”  
“不是的，我没有看不起郑同学的意思，我只是，我……我是双性人。”真是太尴尬了，王源宁愿和刚刚那个学姐3P，也不想以这种理由拒绝一个女生。  
一瞬间，感觉清晨的风都静止了，郑子琪呆呆地，若有所思，忽然瞪大双眼，美瞳都要掉出来，“王源？就是你！”  
王源点点头，没想到自己的存在已经被外人所知了，毕竟星爱学园已经连续5年没有再录取到双性人，都说一体两套生殖器的人天生站在金字塔顶端，不过也是因为极其稀有才格外珍贵，招生办的老师曾经带着着一屋子的领导排队和王源握手，亲切表示星爱学园的大门永远为王源敞开。  
“切，也没什么了不起嘛，除了脸蛋长得漂亮没看出哪里出奇。”郑子琪抱着肩膀，一对巨乳快要被挤爆，眯着眼上下打量王源，“要胸没胸，要屁股没屁股的，看起来就是个男的。”  
“本来就是男的。”王源苦笑，双性人虽然男女生殖器共存并同时发育成熟，但在受孕之前多表现为男性性征，妊娠时会二次发育形成女性性征。  
“啊——烦死了！这届奇葩怎么这么多啊，我如果第一次月考就掉出A班我爹一定会把我逐出家门！啊！我的胸，我的屁股，都白隆了啊！”郑子琪薅着自己头发陷入绝望，王源柔声安慰她一会，无非是一起加油，相信自己，人类的赞歌就是勇气的赞歌，Never lose hope !Never give up ! 一边却在仔细端详她的身材，郑子琪的的一身校服已经看不出原来样子，白色衬衫改成比基尼，独留着领结和袖口，在放荡的勾引中更添一丝禁欲的挑逗，膝上的格子百褶裙裁成齐B紧身包臀裙，再搭她人工合成的翘臀巨乳，低俗媚贱到极点，但讲真的，王源硬了，睾丸上提，裤裆里发紧，直球的勾引几乎不需要任何技巧，人尽可夫的婊子是比冰清玉洁的圣女更有性魅力的。  
王源想着，自己是不是也该隆个胸。  
“呵，你真的太天真了。”郑子琪深呼一口气，推开了A班的门。


End file.
